


perfect imperfection

by LaLunaWritesStuff



Series: Moments of Spideypool [31]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, spideypool-fandom
Genre: Admiration, Established Relationship, Fluff, Love, M/M, and some sexy springled in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 22:46:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3706619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaLunaWritesStuff/pseuds/LaLunaWritesStuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Still alive XD Struggling to get stuff done with work piling up around me, so here' another little something fresh from the (digital) paper ;)</p>
<p>Enjoy <3</p>
    </blockquote>





	perfect imperfection

**Author's Note:**

> Still alive XD Struggling to get stuff done with work piling up around me, so here' another little something fresh from the (digital) paper ;)
> 
> Enjoy <3

Rolling over in bed, Peter rubbed his cheek on his pillow, enjoying the soft material of the covers. Every single muscle in his body tingled and he was so glad he rarely got sore anymore.   
A lazy smile spread over the hero’s lips when he could still feel the strong grip of his lover’s fingers on his skin.   
Wade had gotten home just a few hours ago, giddy and happy to have completed a huge job, that would give them several months together without having to worry about money.

 

Opening his eyes, Peter spotted Wade in the bathroom, walking past the open door. There was water rushing for a moment, then it was silent again. Peter waited, his eyes trained on the door and he felt his senses sharpen instinctively while observing the door.   
A moment later, Wade stepped into sight again, his naked body a patchwork of scars. The artificial light cast dozens of shadows from both his bumpy skin and his bulging muscles, making him look like a masterpiece of art, with light and dark lines playing on his body. 

Peter watched as Wade opened the cupboard over the sink, dutifully taking out one of his cremes and treating his face with it. The medicine in it showed only minimal effects on the outside, but Wade claimed it reduced the itch and pain quite a bit, and that was all that mattered to Peter. As long as it helped, they would both keep an eye on Wade using them daily.  
It was good that he was so careful with himself now. That he actually began to care about himself more now. 

For a moment, Peter found himself distracted when he noticed that Wade was still naked. He grinned, watching him move around the bathroom, his arm reaching up to put the container back into the cupboard, then turning and letting Peter see the defined muscles of his back.

He always moved with so much grace, despite his muscular body and obvious strength. 

Peter remembered the various times seeing Wade fight – truly fight, not kill, although he was impeccable in both – when the Merc dodged bullets, lept and jumped looking like a powerful wild animal closing in on it’s prey.   
He was ... just so beautiful.   
Every move was so controlled, languid and openly using the full potential of his body without being overly destructive. Watching him fight was almost like watching a dancer. 

And now all this contained power was almost completely silent in their apartment, Wade’s steps barely audible. Maybe he thought Peter was already asleep, because usually he was relaxed enough at home to allow himself a heavy footfall.

 

Peter only noticed Wade when the older man was already standing in the doorway to the bathroom, leaning against the doorframe. The one and only thing he wore was a thin silver necklace with a ring on it. Their wedding ring.   
Wade ususally didn’t wear it on his finger when he went on missions, because he feared losing it when a finger got cut off. 

 

“Like what you see?” the Merc asked, a grin on his lips, but Peter saw deep in his eyes that Wade was insecure about it, too. In another tone, and with a frown instead of the cheeky smile, he might as well have started a fight.   
“Always do,” Peter assured him in a soft voice, smiling sweetly as he noticed Wade’s cheeks getting just a little bit pink before he looked down. “Wanna join me here?”  
With an even bigger grin, Wade looked up again and all but sauntered over.   
“How could I ever say no to that? – You up for round two?” he asked almost casually and Peter laughed, which made the muscles in his stomach ache a lot. He was worn out, but it felt so good ... and the young hero knew, that it could get even better, the night had just begun. 

Watching Wade climb into the bed with long, easy movements, the long strands of muscle rippling under his skin, Peter smiled.   
“Depends if you’re ... y’know ... up.”  
Wade’s booming laugh echoed through the room and for Peter, it was the best sign of his lover being home. Without him, everything seemed so much more quiet and empty – it was cheesy to think, but it always felt like he took some life out of their place whenever he left.   
“Honey, there’s only one way we can find that out!” Wade giggled and strong hands gripped Peters hips, lifting him effortlessly and pulling him towards his lover. 

They kissed – didn’t stop kissing, in fact, until the sun turned the sky pink.


End file.
